


Invader Bit

by BaffledFox



Series: Beyond the Stars [4]
Category: Invader Zim, Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaffledFox/pseuds/BaffledFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief over-view of the years that passed from then to now in Bit's life. Prologue sort of to 'Beyond the Stars', before Bit lands on KT's ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invader Bit

**Author's Note:**

> Sxi is pronounced "Zee". 
> 
> This is just a brief bit of history to flesh in the back story of Bit and how she comes to land back on KT's ship, and what she was doing in her time away from her.

"Invader Bit"

/One-Shot/

 

It had been one mistake.

Just one.

Bit was standing next to a broken ship, staring up at an endless black sky, looking up at the twinkling stars as if they might have the answers. Her bright green eyes stared and stared for hours, just watching, waiting for something that would never come.

It was an accident.

Just an accident. 

Bit was never good with technology; unable to create anything worthwhile in the academy. However, she had also found she wasn't meant to be a pilot of anything. She had got into the battle droid as she was instructed; the task was easy, just destroy the targets. 

But somehow, someway, she ended up destroying the facility, killing five high-class officers. 

The Tallests weren't pleased with what happened.

She found herself getting sent off; as confusing as it was. She had assumed she'd failed, thought they would revoke what little title she had, but instead they decided to her send her to a planet.

So, as far as she knew, she was still an Invader. 

She had never heard of the planet before though and they didn't tell her what it was, or who lived on it.

Trax.

That was the name. 

So, here she was.

The coordinates had been plotted in the ship; but for some reason there was no auto-pilot. Using her meager piloting skills she had barely made it; and really, she didn't even know if this was the proper planet. She wasn't able to cope with the atmosphere and she had lost control; crashing the ship in a horrible way  blacking out right when she hit the ground.

When she awoke the ship was in pieces, slowly burning from the inside and she was lucky she woke when she did and got out before the thing imploded. There wasn't much left of it now, just tattered remains that she stood by. Her clothing was burned, damaged in quite a few places but it was all she had. 

Maybe they would come.

Maybe they knew she crashed.

Bit continued to stare at the continuous sky, wondering if someone would come. 

The little Irken couldn't help thinking about KT. She had been her only friend at the academy; the only one to acknowledge her past her appearance. Bit smiled; thinking of the other Irken, she liked KT. 

She raised her hands to the sky as if attempting to hug it. She frowned just slightly, realizing that she had been shoved off the Massive so quickly she didn't get time to say 'bye' to her friend. 

"I'm sorry!" She yelled to the sky, "I'll come back! I didn't mean to leave!" Bit wasn't the sharpest, unable to really comprehend her current predicament in her young state of mind. 

She had faith; faith in her Tallest, faith in her species, assuming she had not been abandoned or forgotten despite the treatment she had been through thus far. 

Bit smiled; her eyes closing, inhaling the strange sweet air, "Wait, okay?" She lowered her arms and finally turned, looking around the desolate space. She heard growls far off; then strange chattering noise. 

"Oooh~" Bit grinned to herself, running in the direction of the noises, "Hello! Is someone there?"

\--

Years. 

It had been so many years.

No one was coming.

This planet's rotation had came and gone longer than Bit cared to think about. She hated this wretched planet, hated it! She growled in the back of her throat, her lime green eyes narrowed as she glared at the desolate space before her. The glistening blue sand winked back at her; sparkles of white looking almost like diamonds as the dual suns shone down from above. 

There wasn't much left on the planet to kill; but she wished there might be one left somewhere, she wanted to take her anger out on something. 

She had been abandoned, left for dead.

Bit knew this now, and the realization had destroyed her soul and her faith in her race and the empire. She had so much trust, such blind trust when she was young, but all that was gone now. 

There was only one thing that kept her mildly sane.

One thing. 

Bit had often relived her fond memories of the academy. When she was alone; left with the silence and the forbidding cold she would think, her thoughts trained around one single Irken that kept that dying part of her alive. 

Bit needed to return, if only for KT. She would return. This planet wasn't going to beat her, she wasn't going to let the Tallests win. 

"You hear me?!" She snapped at the sky, claws digging into the rocks she was perched on. "I'm coming back!" She yelled, her eyes narrowed to slits as she glared up at the opaque sky. 

Bit barely had much of her mind left; sanity was fleeting, and whether she was aware she was screaming at nothing was unsure. She had been such a dependant thing when she was small, that it had almost been mind-boggling not to have someone to be around. 

KT had been there; more or less from the beginning.

KT had protected her from the cruel jeers of their peers; she had offered affection and friendship and Bit had focused on those feelings in her isolation. Innocent feelings of trust and friendship had turned into an almost insane obsession. 

KT was everything.

She was the only thing in this horrid galaxy that mattered.

Bit would not fail.

She would return; and she'd have that happiness again. 

"I'll beat this." She snapped to herself, "I'll beat this, I will." 

Damn it!

Why were there none left?!

The species that once inhabited the place was a primitive four-legged creature. It had been months since she saw one of them, and her claws were itching to draw blood, howling in rage at the whipping wind that caused her tattered shirt to wave in the breeze. 

Bit leapt down from the rocks, landing on all fours a moment, her sharp eyes glaring around her before she stood back to her full height. She had nothing to compare her height too, unsure if she was still short or if she might be taller than a usual Irken. 

Her body had filled out; it was thin, lithe, almost gangly in appearance but the muscles under her skin were toned. She had a jagged dull green scar that swept over her right shoulder, along her collarbone then took a plunge towards her abdomen; the color a stark contrast to her unusual blue-green skin. 

She had gotten the scar when she had gotten too close to one of the creatures on the planet. She used her spider limbs as usual, but this one was quick, faster than what she was used to and the speed caught her off-guard as the thing broke into her personal space. Before she could react the primitive beast had locked three talons into her shoulder; the pain had been immense as she jolted back trying to dislodge it only to allow it to instead gouge right along her front in a deep gash. 

She placed a hand over the healed scar, glaring hard at the winking sand; her claws following the groove of her mistake. 

The wound had been deep; she had lost so much blood that day and what came after had been worse. Infection had spread into her system, not equipped with any antibiotics; she was reliant solely on her own inner defenses. 

Bit had a strong urge to live, to beat this fucking shit hole of a planet and get back to KT, that she refused to let it best her. She tore apart her broken ship; finding charred bandages and able to at least help stop the bleeding; tying it as tight as she could, uncaring to the strain it put on her ribs. 

She had survived the ordeal and she learned from it. Some of the creatures were quick, others slow, some strong, others weak. There was no consistency and she knew that now. But, it didn't matter anymore, they were probably all dead and unfortunately that made things boring. 

Bit continued to wander the planet with no real purpose; her guard raised, her body slightly hunched over almost in a stalking pose, her body oozing hostility as she snapped in harsh growls whenever an unusual sound came to her attention. 

Bit swiftly perked to attention, her kinked antennae snapping up as sharp as they could as she heard something she hadn't heard before.

It sounded like

A ship.

Her heart hammered in her chest, brief hope flickered in her dead soul as she darted off in the direction of the sound like a green bullet. She had no trouble with the shifting sands or the precarious rocks, intent on getting to that ship before it decided to take off. 

As she ran she noticed a silhouette far off in the distance; a small black dot that she focused on, fighting the chilling wind as it bit at her exposed flesh. 

The ship wasn't going anywhere; it had actually landed, and she knew it was now or never. She'd never get another chance to get off this planet, this was all she had. 

\--

It had been an easy take over. 

The pilot had been a Vortian; a foot or so smaller than herself, a weak female set on a scouting trip for some reason or another. It didn't much matter now. Bit had taken her captive; having ran her through with a spider limb without any real thought. 

The Vortian was nearly skewered at the end of the metal appendage but Bit had forced her to pilot, intent on finding an Irken ship and ended up nearly killing the near-dead alien when she found that the ship could get no farther than the nearest space station.

Useless trash!

Bit had raged, gouging into the metal of the ship's walls; the weakened female barely having enough strength to even keep holding the controls and once they had docked Bit had shown little care when she extinguished her captive's life. 

Blue blood was splattered on her front, staining her meager clothing but she didn't much care. Once she had been safely docked she had opened the ship's door and stepped out into the new unusual place. 

Her sharp eyes took notice of all the filthy species around her, a sneer plastered on her face at the look of them. They all looked worse for wear; much like herself, and she wondered how far she'd get without a fight. 

She wanted to ask where she was and where an Irken ship would be, but she didn't feel like asking any of these lowly species, but then again she might not have a-

It was then she spotted an Irken; a head taller than the usual crowd. His skin was a sickly green-grey color and he seemed well-aged; strange markings marring his flesh for reasons she didn't understand. 

She marched right up to the male, uncaring if he would be interested in speaking to her or not. She stood just a foot from him, her stance intimidating despite the fact he had two inches on her natural height(though it was probably due to the boots he wore). 

"You," She hissed, her voice deeper than it had been in youth, having a biting edge to it. "You will tell me where the nearest Irken ship is." 

He smirked, his red eyes flicked up her figure before they settled back on her face; he had noticed the blood and how fresh it looked. Irken blood was purple, so he immediately knew it wasn't hers, but he decided to test the waters a bit, "Will I?" 

Her claws twitched and she extended her Pak limbs; ignoring the shocked gasps from the crowds around her; having gained nearly the entire attention of the place. "You will." 

He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture, "Easy." 

Bit retracted her Pak limbs but remained on edge; one eye large the other narrowed to a slit. 

"What's the rush?" He said his tone smooth. 

"I need to get to an Irken ship." 

"The nearest Irken ship is quite a ways off." He shrugged, "Years to most these junk vehicles here, if they even make it." 

"I don't care!" Bit snapped, "I need to get there!" 

"Just hold it a minute." He murmured, "What're you planning on riding in?" 

Bit frowned, gesturing towards the docking bay where the beat-up little Vortian ship was held. 

"You won't get far in that." He clicked his tongue, "That's just a leisure ship. It won't make the trip. Nothing here will, not right now." 

She didn't want to accept it but she turned her eyes back on him. 

"Hey," He said, noticing her tense posture. "I'll tell you what. I'll give you a job here, huh? You seem like a fighter, you are one aren't you?" 

She didn't respond, her expression darker than before. 

"Hear me out." He laughed, reaching to place a heavy hand on her shoulder. "I'll give you a job here, right? When an Irken ship gets close enough I'll get you a ship to get up there, right? I'm gonna help you, got it?" 

Bit's antennae pulled back in a hostile fashion, glaring hard at the gloved hand on her shoulder before she flicked her eyes back up to the male. She shrugged off his hand, righted her posture and lifted her chin. "What kind of job?" 

He grinned, flashing his zipper-like teeth, "An easy one for the likes of you." He waved her towards a small round building, "C'mon, I'll give you the basics. I'll give you something easy at first. By the way, name's Sxi." 

Bit didn't trust this Irken just yet; but she didn't have much choice. He promised her a job and an ability to get back to KT. Reluctantly she strode into the office, "Bit." She said in a low tone. 

\--

It had been nearly four more years.

She had been on Trax for longer than she cared to remember; and now she nearly wasted four years on this forsaken space station. She had taken every job she could get in hopes of passing time; but more jobs meant bunches of different aliens and she hated meeting every new creature and pretending she really cared about keeping them alive.

They all were just jobs.

Nothing personal. 

She would protect whoever strode in the office asking for protection; and that was the end of it. After the threat had either been eliminated, or just passed of its own accord she would be off the hook and would never have to see any of them again. 

Despite it though, she did enjoy the business.

It was better than most on the station. 

Also, Sxi wasn't as bad as she thought he was, but she assumed that might just be the years talking. It was easy to grow used to something when stuck with it for years on end with no other hope in sight. Though, she still didn't trust the male; not entirely, still skeptic of his promise of an Irken ship and the ability to get off this wretched place one day. 

Bit found herself walking into the usual dingy office, rounding the corner to Sxi's personal room. He was sitting at his desk as usual, going over paper work and not caring to turn his eyes in her direction. 

She frowned slightly, hating the fact that she was an employee, just having trouble with authority in general but she bit down her want to lash out; having grown just a little more personable in the years passed. 

"I've come for a job." She said in a curt tone, straight to the point as she folded her arms over her bare chest; not bothering with modesty since her childhood shirt had been shredded in the battle that gave her the scar. She found no need with it, and despite the looks she got, she didn't give much of a damn. 

He finally looked up from his papers, his red eyes calculating a moment before that usual grin split his lips. "Actually," He paused, folding his hands and placing his chin on them. His kinked antennae were perked in her direction, "I got somethin' better for you." 

Bit narrowed her eyes in response, her muscles tense under her flesh, fighting the need to attack him; always getting a little irritated with his smooth attitude that just hinted at seduction. However, she pushed her anger back down as best as she could, deciding it better to stare off towards a wall instead. "What?" She nearly growled, not in the mood for games, just wanting another job so she could keep her mind off the fact she was still no closer to KT. 

"You know when I said an Irken ship will eventually swing into our area..?" He let that sink in a moment.

He definitely gained Bit's attention, her lime colored eyes were back on him in an instant; shock passing briefly before she strode right up to his desk and slammed her hands on the dented metal. She was inches from his face, bearing her teeth, her antennae pulled back in a hostile fashion. "If you're lying to me so help me I will gut your eyes out." She hissed in a deadly tone, nails attempting to dig into the metal of the desk.

He hadn't flinched to her attitude, not even moving a muscle, still inches from her face and staring into her enraged eyes as if this was a normal occurrence  then again, it probably was. "I'm not lying to you." He smirked then, his red eyes dancing. 

She stared at him a long hard moment before she was satisfied he was telling the truth. She stood back to her full height, looking towards the door, "Where's my ship?" 

"Hey, wait a minute," He laughed, "No thank you or nothing? You've been here almost four years and I don't get anything more than that?" 

Bit snapped him a look, her frown deepening as she tried to mull over his words. She turned from him then, walking towards the door, "No." She said flatly, "Where is my ship?" She snapped again. 

Sxi let out a sigh, getting up from his seat and walking after the always hostile female, "Jeez, you're something you know that?" 

Bit had walked out of the room, glancing around the space for any ship in sight but she didn't catch any.

"Over here," He gestured for her to follow him towards a docking bay located in the back of his make-shift business; just around the corner of the dome-like office building. "It should get you there no problem. The ship will be just passing by our station soon. I already set the coordinates in the ship; I knew you'd want to take off right away." He opened the door of the small round purple ship. It resembled a usual Voot cruiser with some minor modifications; also the absence of an Irken logo on the side. He glanced to her pinched expression and shook his head, "No need for thanks or anything." 

Bit ducked her head to step into the cramped cock pit; not caring about how small it was, just caring if it could actually get her where she was going to go. Anxiousness flowed through her veins, causing her heart to start pounding. 

so close.

She was so close to finally getting KT back. 

"It's ready then?" She said in her usual flat tone, not looking at him as she checked the main board, making sure nothing looked broken. 

"Yup." He leaned inside the ship, giving it a last once over before he pushed himself back out, leaning slightly over the door from the outside. "It has auto-pilot, just flick that on and it'll lock onto the Irken ship that's passing." 

Bit nodded once, flicking her eyes back to him in a lingering moment before she turned straight, looking out the bulbous window. "I'm leaving now." 

Sxi grinned, "Yeah. Bye to you too." He reached to shut the door before he paused, "Hey. If you uh, ya'know, need anything, just come back, alright?" 

Bit kept her eyes forward; knowing that Sxi must've grown attached to her during her stay. But then again, she had been the only consistent employee in his care all these years so she assumed it was bound to happen. 

Then again, most Irkens kept their feelings well hidden, if they really felt feelings at all. 

Sxi was different though.

She'd give him that much.

"I'm wasting time." She murmured, though she didn't make a move to snap at him as usual, her tone lacking its usual edge. 

"Good luck." He said finally, shutting the door and stepping away from the ship as it hummed to life. 

Bit had turned on auto-pilot, having no care to fly the machine herself; just wanting to get there as easily as possible. Once safely flying towards the edge of the station, she risked looking back, her bright eyes taking in the sight of the world she had come to known over the past few years. 

She noticed Sxi waving; the idiot. 

With a click of her tongue she turned ahead again, breeching the station and expelling right into open space. Endless stars were ahead of her; her future didn't look so grim after all.


End file.
